


Read my Mind

by 15dogs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs
Summary: Newt’s thoughts seem to a lot louder than his words.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Kudos: 55





	Read my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)

The cafe was loud. Not too loud that you couldn’t hear someone speak, but loud enough that any whispers or mumbles would be swallowed up whole by the noise. For that reason, Queenie had pressed you, Tina, Newt, and Jacob into a small booth far away from the noise, although the shouts still infiltrated from time to time.

“Isn’t this nice?” Queenie asked, leaning in towards the group. Jacob nodded with a bright grin which made Queenie giggle, while the rest of you simply flashed awkward smiles at her.

You and your boyfriend, Newt, had returned to New York to visit his friends. It wasn’t the first time you had met them, but it was the first time he had introduced you as his girlfriend. You’d been in correspondence with the Goldstein sisters, updating them about your rapidly developing relationship with the man beside you. You’d be coming up on 4 months together which seemed unreal, seeing as how you never believed you would get together in the first place.

It had been a long and bumpy road of awkward flirting and flustered confessions, eventually leading you to where you were then. Yet, every time you looked up at Newt, you felt an immense sense of pride swell in your chest, making the months of teasing at what was to come worth it.

Newt struggled to pay attention to Jacob’s story as he kept sending you anxious glances over his shoulder. The noise was intimidating, to say the least, and you knew how difficult it could be for him to make a move. Your lips twitched up into a smile before slowly extending a pinky to interlock with his underneath the table, giving him the confidence he needed to take your hand fully into his.

Even though it had been nearly 4 months since you started dating, Newt still acted shy around you, like he was afraid to make the first move. It was only really when you had complete privacy did Newt reveal his true, affectionate colors. He would often write you notes about how much he loved you before he left for a trip or wrap his arms around you from behind and tell you just how perfect you were. 

But your favorite thing of all were all the kisses. He was no stranger to taking your hand during meals and pressing kisses to your knuckles. Before scurrying to his basement for work, Newt would tilt your head and place a chaste kiss to your lips and then one to your hairline. After finishing his work for the day, he would come back upstairs and kiss your cheek a thousand times over. If his day was long and you decided to visit him downstairs, he would press a kiss to the inside of your wrist all the way up to your fingers. 

Needless to say, Newt was a very affectionate person. However, when in public, that entire side of him ran away, leaving him with a boy who was too scared to hold your hand. Sometimes you had to wonder what he was thinking about inside that big brain of his.

You turned your head to study your boyfriend and he did the same, the blankness behind his eyes being replaced by caged adoration. Newt was on edge, as if he wanted to tell you something important but couldn’t get the words out. You opened your mouth to prod him when you were cut off by Queenie coughing on her drink, Jacob running a hand down her back soothingly.

“Congratulations!” she cried as she clasped her hands together. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat; you had always appreciated her enthusiasm.

However, when you noticed her enthusiasm was directed towards you and Newt, you frowned. You turned behind you in a lame attempt to see if you had mistaken her words for you but no, you had interpreted her looks correctly.

“Congratulations?” you repeated. “On what?

“Your engagement!” she squealed, her head tipping back with an enthused cackle.

Everyone at the table started spewing out celebratory exclamations towards the news which just happened to be news to you as well. You turned to see your boyfriend, your eyes wide and begging for an explanation. Newt whipped around towards Queenie, the tips of his ears turning red.

Before anyone could explain the matter at hand, Tina pulled you into a hug. “I had no idea you were engaged!”

A nervous chuckle escaped your lips and was muffled by her hair. “Neither did I!”

The once raucous celebration died down into mumbles until it reached complete silence. You could feel the three pairs of eyes on you and Newt, seemingly boring into you to ask what had happened. Finally, Newt spoke up.

“I-I’m sorry, Queenie, but please don’t read my mind.”

Queenie let out a breathy gasp, a delicate hand resting over her mouth. “I’m so sorry, Newt. I didn’t...I didn’t even realize I had. You just have a lot of emotions right now and they’re...loud.”

Queenie looked genuinely sorry for the accident. Jacob was holding her hand in both of his, pressing a kiss to them every few minutes as they waited for you and Newt to say something. Tina initiated conversation with the rest of the group to distract them from the tension building but none of them could truly focus on the words that were being said. Their eyes would dart towards the both of you every few minutes, their conversations lulling for a moment or two before being picked back up with false vigor.

You turned towards Newt, his eyes glued on everything but yours. You frowned before tilting his head up the same way he would do yours and planted a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Newt,” you murmured against his lips. It wasn’t the first time you had uttered those words, but it began to carry a different meaning than before. One of promise and security-- one of a future.

“I love you, too.” His voice was meek from shock.

“I’m going to fetch us some drinks. Would you lot like anything?” you offered as you slid out of your seat.

The group rattled off orders while tossing some muggle money towards you. As you walked over to the counter, Newt’s eyes stayed trained on you, wondering exactly what you were thinking after hearing what he had been.

“Mrs. Scamander,” interrupted Queenie. Newt’s attention was stolen away for a moment at those words.

“What?”

“It’s what she keeps repeating. Mrs. Scamander. Mrs. (Y/N) Scamander. She won’t stop saying it.”

You glanced over your shoulder, your lips curling upwards as your gaze landed on Newt. And for once he couldn’t hide his affections towards you. He got up from his seat and joined you at the counter, his arm wrapping around your waist to tug you impossibly closer to him. One of his calloused hands trailed down your arm until it landed on your left hand, dancing around your barren ring finger. Newt lifted your hand to place a kiss to it and for the first time without it being said aloud, you knew exactly what he meant.

_ I’m going to change that. _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!


End file.
